


Micidialità

by ImperialPair



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 15:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12484444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN Eren Jaeger/Levi Ackerman Non-conOOC, AU!, Non-con





	Micidialità

**Author's Note:**

> SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN Eren Jaeger/Levi Ackerman Non-con  
> OOC, AU!, Non-con

«Lasciami andare! Basta!»  
Le urla di dolore di Levi Ackerman risuonavano per tutto lo studio di chirurgia, mentre il giovane paziente, Eren Jeager, lo stava devastando colpendolo con una micidialità che feriva non solo il suo corpo ma anche la sua mente..  
Perché quel giovane gli stava facendo questo? Perché lo stava abusando con tutta quella violenza? Quando l’aveva conosciuto, gli era sembrato un ragazzo così perbene, di nobili intenti che voleva un trapianto di cornea che aveva mentre invece si era rivelato essere solo un maniaco, di quelli della peggior specie.  
Non era colpa sua se l’intervento non era riuscito e non aveva recuperato la vista, non era colpa sua se fosse rimasto cieco, lui aveva cercato di aiutarlo e non si meritava questo.  
Sentiva l’erezione di Eren colpirlo con una forza bruta, era arrabbiato e ne aveva il diritto, ma non era così che si risolvevano le questioni, non era con la violenza che poteva ottenere giustizia.  
«Mi ridia la vista!» urlò lo studente universitario «Lei mi ha distrutto l’esistenza»: erano quelle le frasi che Jeager rinfacciava al suo oculista violentandolo senza pietà  
Levi non poteva farci nulla, purtroppo i rischi di rigetti esistevano ed Eren l’aveva sperimentato su di sé spezzando i sogni di riottenere il senso perso anni addietro, ma doveva rassegnarsi ed accettare quella situazione e quello che gli stava facendo significava che mai sarebbe stato in grado di farlo e sperava con tutto il cuore che un giorno Eren l’avesse potuto perdorare, ma per ora l’unica cosa che poteva fare era serrare i denti e sperare che quella violenza finisse il prima possibile.


End file.
